<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blackmail by BuffShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436518">Blackmail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper'>BuffShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blackmail, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Choking, Clone Wars, Creampie, Enemies, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fight Sex, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, Lightsaber Battles, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, The Dark Side of the Force, Yavin 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker once again faces Asajj Ventress in the forests of Yavin Four.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blackmail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and a general of the Republic Grand Army, flew towards the planet of Yavin Four with a sense of urgency typical of the ace star pilot. </p><p>While white-knuckle fast was the typical speed Anakin in which traveled when behind the controls of a starship, his motivations were much more pressing than an insatiable need for speed.</p><p>He had recieved a transmission from Sith assassin Asajj Ventress bidding him to come alone to Yavin Four, the site of their first duel. She claimed to have information personally damaging to the him and that she would negotiate a deal, for a price.</p><p>Knowing better than to completely trust the treacherous Dathomirian, he instructed his loyal astromech R2-D2 to transmit an emergency beacon in the event of his capture.</p><p>"Stay with the ship, Artoo," Anakin ordered, climbing out of his fighter. "I'm sure I won't be too long."</p><p>The astromech beeped a reply, and Anakin nodded, leaping from the fighter and landing in a run to the edge of the cliff overlooking the clearing where Ventress waited.</p><p>She stood, arms crossed, before a forest, where no doubt she had battle droids or other reinforcements waiting amongst the dense woods.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. Their previous duel had tested him to the limit, and he was sure a potential rematch was imminent.</p><p>Guided by the Force, Anakin leapt from the cliffside and landed deftly on his feet, never letting the Sith assassin out of his sight.</p><p>"What's this about, Ventress?" Anakin demanded, igniting the blue blade of his lightsaber.</p><p>Ventress smiled, tilting her head in amusement. A dozen B1 battle droids leapt out of the woods and into view, blasters already aimed and firing at the Jedi Knight.</p><p>Anakin charged forward, expertly deflecting the volley of blaster bolts with his lightsaber. One by one, the battle droids fell, whether from their own deflected blasts or from Anakin's expert lightsaber attack.</p><p>Anakin wasted little time in dispatching the droids, turning his attention to Ventress as he cut down the last droid.</p><p>"That was a piss-poor attempt to kill me, if that was your intention, Ventress," Anakin said, aiming a slash at Ventress, who parried the strike by igniting her twin crimson lightsabers.</p><p>"You must get so <em>stiff</em> in your <em>cockpit</em>, Skywalker." Ventress reasoned, slashing and parrying. "I was simply providing you a warmup before we got down to business."</p><p>"That was thoughtful of you," Anakin replied, evading a strike from Ventress and then responding with a strike of his own.</p><p>"Of course, my dear Jedi," Ventress said, batting away Anakin's strike with a forceful swing of one of her sabers, spinning around with the other, which Anakin had to duck to avoid. </p><p>With a powerful swing, Anakin disarmed her of one of her twin lightsabers, but Ventress was able to recover and force him back with a powerful burst of telekinesis.</p><p>"As much as I'm enjoying this little dance of ours," Ventress announced, backflipping away from Anakin, landing with a crouch. "I didn't summon you here to fight."</p><p>Anakin rolled, recovering from Ventress' Force push. "Oh? So what's the occasion?"</p><p>Ventress summoned her other lightsaber and deactivated them when she had both in her hands. "Blackmail, of course. I have a proposition for you."</p><p>Anakin barked out a laugh. "What could you possibly have to blackmail me with, Ventress?"</p><p>"I <em>might</em> have heard rumors of an illicit secret romance between a certain <em>Jedi Knight</em> and a <em>Senator</em>..." Ventress sneered. "Oh...imagine the headlines."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anakin calmly replied.</p><p>"I have a holodisk containing video footage of you and Senator Amidala. It's on my ship, ready to be uploaded to the holonet, for everyone to see," taunted Ventress. "What will the Senate say? The Jedi Council?"</p><p>"What is your game, Ventress?" demanded Anakin.</p><p>"Agree to my terms, and I will see to it that the holodisk disappears," Ventress bargained.</p><p>"I know better than to trust a Separatist," Anakin hissed, pointing the blue blade of his lightsaber at Ventress. "How about just I kill you instead?"</p><p>"Kill me?" Ventress laughed. "That's not awfully Jedi-like."</p><p>Anakin reached out with the Force, closing it around Ventress' slender throat. </p><p>"I think you'll find that I'm not like many other Jedi," Anakin snarled.</p><p>"You...ack...have no...choice...urk," choked Ventress. "You...cckk...can't...kill me...ngg..."</p><p>Anakin released the choke, and Ventress squatted down catching her breath and massaged her throat.</p><p>"Give me a good reason," Anakin hissed.</p><p>"I've given strict orders to my crew to upload the holodisk if I am not aboard my ship by a pre-designated time." Ventress gasped, glaring at him.</p><p>"What are your terms?" sighed Anakin, deactivating his lightsaber and hooking it on his belt.</p><p>Ventress grinned. She sauntered over to Anakin, pressing her body against his, cupping his crotch with her long fingers.</p><p>"Fuck me, Jedi. Fuck me like you do your senator wife," Ventress whispered into his ear.</p><p>Anakin's hand shot up, clasping tightly around her throat, this time choking her with his robotic hand.</p><p>"Easy...ack...Jedi..remember...urk..." gasped Ventress, grasping Anakin's arm.</p><p>Anakin's eyes blazed with rage as he searched her eyes. Ventress was a deadly, formidable warrior. She could have stopped him at any point. She was toying with him. It was as if she was getting off on it. </p><p>Ventress was physically appealing, sure, not that Anakin had dwelled on it before. She boasted a slim, leonine physique, streamlined, built for lightning fast speed and precision, her black and white bodysuit skintight, allowing for maximum mobility.</p><p>Anakin had always respected her as a warrior, but now he could see the raw, confident, dark sexuality she exuded. He could feel it through the Force, and despite himself, it was intoxicating to him.</p><p>He released the pressure around her throat, but still held her firm.</p><p>"Does....she... like it...rough....too?" choked Ventress.</p><p>Anakin's hand shifted swiftly to her jaw, and he pulled her close to they were face-to-face.</p><p>"Stop talking about her!" roared Anakin.</p><p>"How about you <em>make</em> me, Jedi?" purred Ventress.</p><p>"You want me to make you?" Anakin challenged. "I'll fucking make you."</p><p>Anakin roughly forced her to her knees, pushing Ventress by her bald head to his crotch as he pulled down and kicked aside his trousers, shoving his cock into her open mouth.</p><p>Ventress gagged as Anakin inched himself down her throat, pushing against his thighs as her large ice-blue eyes bulged.</p><p>Anakin pulled himself out, holding her head still with both hands as Ventress caught her breath, saliva flowing freely from her black-rimmed mouth as she gazed defiantly at Anakin and his spit-dripping cock.</p><p>"Is that all you got, Skywalker?" Ventress taunted. "I'm almost disappointed."</p><p>"I'd hate to disappoint you," Anakin growled, once more shoving his cock down her throat, holding her head still as he pumped himself like a piston.</p><p>Ventress once more pushed against Anakin's thighs, but Anakin paid no heed this time as he used her face, pushing himself deeper down her throat to the point where her nose was buried in his pubic hair and his balls dangled at her chin.</p><p>Ventress' bone-white skin turned purple as she struggled for air, and it was when she pounded roughly on Anakin's thighs he relented and pulled her head off him.</p><p>Ventress gagged and gasped, her eyes blown in delight. "That's more like it!"</p><p>Ventress swiftly batted away Anakin's arms and hands away from her head, jumping from her knees to a crouch, Force pushing Anakin to the ground in one fluid motion.</p><p>Anakin caught himself with his hands, but Ventress was on top of him in a flash, forcing him back down as she pressed her face against his in a rough kiss.</p><p>Ventress paused long enough to pull her top off, and Anakin took the oppurtunity to roll her over on her back, positioning himself between her legs as he pulled off her tights.</p><p>As he managed to pull the tights past her feet, Ventress caught him in the jaw with a swift kick, stunning him, allowing her to once again mount him.</p><p>She pulled off and tossed aside Anakin's tunic, pushing his torso down once again as she kissed him. Anakin bit down hard on her lip, the unsuspected action enough to distract Ventress for Anakin to roll her on her back.</p><p>Without ceremony, Anakin entered her, and Ventress accepted his length with a sharp gasp. She shifted her hips, adjusting herself to accommodate him, pushing him deeper into her with her legs that she wrapped around his torso.</p><p>"I must say, Skywalker," panted Ventress into Anakin's mouth as he repeatedly thrusted into her. "I'm impressed...your wife must be <em>so</em> lucky..."</p><p>Anakin grabbed her by the throat and slapped her hard in the face. "I told you not to talk about her!"</p><p>Ventress licked her bleeding lips with a grin and knocked away Anakin's arm with one arm, catching him with a left hook with the other.</p><p>She once more rolled him on his back, holding him down with her bodyweight as she mounted him, gasping as he slid back inside her.</p><p>Anakin pulled her down by her middle, pressing her body against his. Planting his feet flat on the ground, he lifted his butt off the ground, forcefully thrusting into her.</p><p>Ventress wrapped an arm around Anakin's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair. She tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck so she could bite into it.</p><p>Anakin retaliated with a hard slap across her ass, and Ventress chuckled as she nuzzled his jaw. He slapped the other cheek, and Ventress moaned into his ear. Anakin repeated the process, side to side, painting her white cheeks crimson. Ventress moaned into his mouth, adjusting herself so that her hands lay flat against his chest.</p><p>Anakin massaged her reddened cheeks as Ventress reared her torso up, hands splayed on his chest for support, her hips grinding on his length.</p><p>Ventress' hands caressed his chest and trapezius, and then she dragged her fingers down, digging deep red lines on Anakin's tanned skin.</p><p>Anakin winced, as she began to draw blood, and then he rolled her over on her back, pinning her by her wrists. Ventress tried to struggle, but Anakin held her firm as he rocked into her, flesh meeting flesh, hips meeting hips.</p><p>Their breathing became more erratic they drew closer to climax, and the pair gazed into each others eyes with a mix of lust and awe, defiance and contempt.</p><p>Anakin closed the distance to her lips, kissing her hard as he came, and Ventress pulled him closer with her legs around his waist as he coated her walls with his hot seed.</p><p>Seconds passed as the pair caught their breath, their tryst over. Anakin had little time to rest, for Ventress had summoned her lightsabers to her with the Force, telekinetically pushing him away as she activated them. </p><p>Anakin caught himself in midair, flipping and landing on his feet. As he regained his bearings, he found that Ventress had fled, her nude white form disappearing into forests of Yavin Four.</p><p>Anakin sighed as he saw her dropship fly away, and gathered his clothes as he made his away up to Artoo and the fighter, unsure whether he had won or lost this particular encounter with the cunning femme fatale.</p><p>Either way, this was an encounter neither would forget.</p><p>***</p><p> "Ventress," the cold voice of Count Dooku boomed throughout the bridge of Ventress' starship via hologram.</p><p>Droids hurried out of the way as Ventress, full clad in fresh fighting gear, knelt before her master. </p><p>"Lord Tyranus." Ventress murmured.</p><p>"What of the rumors of Senator Amidala and the Jedi Skywalker's illicit affair?" Dooku asked. "Is it an angle worth pursuing?"</p><p>Ventress paused. The truth would be all too easy to reveal. Amidala's reputation would be ruined. Skywalker would be excommunicated by the Jedi Order. He'd be a powerful Sith.</p><p>Perhaps...</p><p>"Ventress?" Dooku pressed.</p><p>"No, Lord Tyranus. A dead end. Worth no further investigation."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>